Lo que fuimos
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Harry Potter desapareció del mundo mágico en enero de 1999. Dos años después, Hans Porter, publicó su primera novela en en mayo del 2001. Cuándo en el 2005 se decide hacer la adaptación de dicha novela al cine, Luciane Drey obtiene el papel protagónico, haciendo que la vida pasada de Hans vuelva para quitarle la poca paz que ha logrado reunir a lo largo de los años. Fem!Draco
1. Lo que fuimos, página cinco

**_Lo que fuimos._**

**_Hans Porter._**

**_Editorial Blume, 2001._**

**_Dedicatoria;_**

_"Para la chica que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, y que aun así amo con todo lo que me queda. Fuimos grandes en el breve instante que pudimos robarle al tiempo."_

_Página 5._


	2. Acto I, escena I, Conociendo a Hans

**_Acto I, escena I; _**

**_Conociendo a Hans._**

Están en la casa de Hans, más específicamente, en su estudio. Hans está sentado tras el escritorio de roble frente al ventanal y Patricia está parada al frente, moviéndose inquieta.

Hans Porter es un hombre que ronda la mitad de los veinte, tiene el cabello de un negro azabache y un par de ojos verdes extraordinarios. Es lo único que se permitió conservar de antes.

Patricia, que ya tienes sus años, empieza a pasear por la sala, inquieta, los ojos azules se mueven casi tan frenéticos como sus pasos y el traje gris, hecho a la medida, se ve ligeramente desordenado.

—¡Pero Hans, ella es perfecta! ¡Es perfecta para interpretar a nuestra querida Lydia! —la mujer le habla alto y un poco desesperada a Hans, que está sentando en el escritorio sin moverse siquiera, los ojos verdes se mantienen fijos en la madera y nada parece alterar al hombre—. ¡No sé porque te rehúsas a que Luciane Drey tomé el papel!

—Ella simplemente no me gusta como Lydia. Muy exacta.

—¡Has de ser el primer autor que no acepta el cast principal por ser 'muy exacta'!, En serio Hans, desde que te conozco me has parecido un tipo excéntrico, pero esto es otro nivel ya...

Patricia bufó, exasperada, Hans rueda los ojos y trata de no pensar en Luciane y todo lo que significa y significó. No lo consigue, si la turbulencia en sus ojos y el ligero temblor en sus manos que oculta volviendolas un puño es un indicador de su estado.

—Es que, trata de entender esto, Patricia, yo creé a Lydia en base a una conocida del colegio y Luciane Drey me recuerda tanto a ella que simplemente no me parece natural. No es natural.

Hay una pausa, un silencio abrumador que amenaza con consumirlos.

Ahora Patricia está frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recta, el cabello castaño le cae sin cuidado por el rostro y fulmina a Hans con la mirada. Luego frunce el ceño mientras mira a Hans, un poco pensativa, conoce al hombre de hace un tiempo ya, ella lo ayudó a publicar su primera obra y le tiene un cariño especial, claro que lo tiene, pero la idea de rechazar a Luciane Drey por algo tan nimio le parece inaceptable.

—Le diré a Columbus que si no encuentra una mejor Lydia se quede con Luciane, en serio, Hans, sabes que ella es la mejor opción para interpretar a nuestra chica y que te recuerde a una vieja conocida no hará que rechacemos nuestra mejor opción. No nos movemos, exactamente, por la caridad y lo sabes, ella es nominación segura para algún premio, viste su audición, viste de lo que es capaz.

Es entonces cuando Patricia sale, elegante y regia después de decirle aquello con el tono de una madre exasperada de regañar a su hijo desobediente. El estudio se sume en un silencio asfixiante. Hans tira la cabeza hacia atrás y da con la silla, en el rostro tiene una mueca de dolor y los labios están fruncidos. Se ve derrotado.

—Debo escribir a Hermione. Y a Ron. Mierda, me van a odiar.

Con esas palabras Hans se levanta de la silla, lento y sin querer. Se dirige a los cajones de la gran biblioteca que tiene al lado y rebusca un poco hasta dar con un papel extraño, de aspecto viejo y amarillento, y con una pluma que antaño fue de un azul vibrante pero que ya se ven tan desgastada y sin usar que tiene un aspecto más bien lamentable. La tinta ya se encuentra en el escritorio, un poco escondida entre los papeles sueltos que lo tapan.

Hans Porter suspira cansado cuando tiene en sus manos ambos objetos, su mirada parece la de un hombre mayor mientras se dirige de nuevo a su escritorio, con pasos lentos y pesados.


	3. Acto I, escena II, Conociendo a Diane

**_Acto I, escena II; _**

**_Conociendo a Diane._**

Diane se tira de cualquier manera en la cama, el cabello rubio cae como una cortina a su alrededor y las pestañas revolotean inquietas, cual mariposas.

—¡Es que, voy a tener mi primer protagónico! ¡O Pansy, está es la oportunidad de mi vida! —la voz de Diane trata de ser tranquila, pero la emoción se le filtra a cada palabra y Pansy no puede hacer más que sonreír de modo vago, feliz por su amiga. —¡Y voy a debutar en la adaptación de _Lo que fuimos,_ de Hans Porter! ¡Sabes cuánto amo ese libro!

—Sigo sin entender tu fascinación por las artes muggles, Diane, pero debo admitir que estoy feliz por el rumbo que ha tomado tu vida. —Pansy lo dice con una sonrisa ligera que deja llegar un poco a sus ojos, su tono no deja entrever el orgullo que siente por su amiga, pero Diane lo intuye y le sonríe radiante. Diane siempre intuye las cosas.

Con ella las palabras resultaban un poco innecesarias.

—Al principio tuve un poco de miedo, ¿Sabes? Hable con Kate antes de hacer la audición y ella me dijo que lograr quedar para una película que hace de adaptación directa a algún libro de Hans Porter es difícil y yo...

Pansy la escucha con atención, sentada con más recato de la que hace gala su compañera, cerca de la cabecera de la enorme cama, Diane habla y habla desde su posición, con la voz agitada, aún tirada sin maneras en el gran colchón. Diane mueve las manos, tratando de poner en gestos sus palabras, los ojos grises le brillan de una manera en la que nunca le han brillado antes y Pansy se toma un segundo para comprender que la chica está feliz. No la visto tan feliz desde que la guerra terminó y eso, de alguna forma, hace que su pecho duela un poco y que sus ojos verdes se contraen ligeramente con el recuerdo de la guerra y la felicidad impropia y agria que vivió su amiga por aquel tiempo.

Sacude la cabeza y se obliga a volver al presente.

—¡Pero hace nada Columbus me ha contactado, en serio, Pans, dijo que soy la mejor Lydia que ha visto y que el papel es completamente mío! Todavía no me puedo creer mi suerte.

—No es suerte, Diane, es talento. Tú talento.

Zanja el tema con una voz que no admite réplicas, Diane le vuelve a sonreír, ahora con un cariño abrumador y ella se siente sobrepasada por un ligero instante antes de devolverle la sonrisa. Era una mezcla curiosa, Diane. Saber que la mujer que tiene al lado es la misma que siempre sale con el rostro férreo e inalterable se le hace divertido, una risita se le escapa.

—Ahora dime, ¿dónde harán la mentada película?

—La vamos a grabar en Canadá, tengo que irme en una semana para hacer la primera lectura de guión.

—¿Tus padres lo saben? Sabrás que Lucius no estará muy contento con saber que su única hija consiguió entrar al mundo de la actuación muggle de manera seria y estoy segura Narcissa quedará hecha trizas al saber que no podrá casar a su pequeña.

El rostro se Diane se contrae, preocupado, un mohín le aparece en los labios y los ojos grises se ven más claros que nunca. Pansy se arrepiente un poco de sus palabras, pero no lo muestra, ella le acaba de decir decir la verdad a su amiga. Le acaba de dar algo por lo que pensar.

—Mi padre creyó que actuando en los teatros de Londres estaría satisfecha, y creo que ha llegado a un entendimiento con la idea de su hija siendo reconocida entre muggles... —Lo trata de decir segura, pero el tono es dudoso, al igual que sus ojos —. Mi madre, por otro lado, creo que tan solo sigue haciendo esas horrendas citas para que olvide mi pequeño capricho con Potter. No lo hace con intenciones de casarme, realmente, creo que es su forma de tratar de darme un respiro.

Cuando Diane menciona a Potter algo en su postura cambia, y Pansy lo nota de inmediato. Su amiga no solía hablar mucho de Potter ni lo sucedido en la guerra y de repente entiende el porqué, el entendimiento cruza por sus ojos y la sonrisa se le va mientras se tira en la cama de cualquier manera, al igual que su amiga, se hace cerca de su compañera. Ahora solo hay preocupación en sus orbes verdes mientras estira su brazo para apretar a Diane, quien, como un animal herido, se recarga en su brazo casi de inmediato.

—Potter, ¿eh? Sinceramente, Diane, te creía con mejor gusto.

—Eran tiempos oscuros, para todos.

Trata de ser una broma, pero sabe que Diane se siente terrible por el simple recuerdo de Potter y eso la desespera y hace que odie a Potter un poquito más. Traga saliva, buscando algo que decir y, casi sin querer, se encuentra abriendo la boca para revelar uno de sus mayores secretos en un intento de cambiar el ánimo.

—A mí me gustaba Weasley en sexto. Cuando la guerra se puso seria, no sé, tal vez inconscientemente busqué un héroe y ya que Potter estaba ocupado, lo tome a él.

Diane se separa de ella, la tristeza olvidada para dar paso a la conmoción. Los ojos grises están abiertos de manera cómica y la boca se abre y cierra cada tanto, intentando asimilar lo confesado. Pansy se ve reflejada en el rostro incrédulo de Diane cuando ella, hace ya unos años, le había confesado entre sollozos que estaba enamorada de Potter.

Pansy cierra los ojos, avergonzada por su estúpida confesión, pero un poco satisfecha por haber sacado a Diane de su anterior estado.

—¡Definitivamente, eran tiempos oscuros!

* * *

**_NA: _**_Hola._

_Este es un proyecto nuevo y extraño, irregular. ¿Es __un EWE mezclado con WI? ¿O es un AU? Lo clasifico como la primera opción, pero no se, díganme ustedes. xD_

_Hace nada me di cuenta de que en serio me gusta escribir de esta manera, mucho dialogo, sin narrador fijo y con descripciones vagas. Si, lo se, algo terrible pero bueno, a mi me gusta y eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?_

_Aclarando, aquí Draco es chica y su nombre es Diane Luciana Malfoy ¿? Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para Draco Lucius en femenino, no me tiren tomates, pls. Y bueno, lo de Hans es obvio, ¿verdad? _

_Planeo tener flashbacks en este intento de historia, advierto¿_

_Espero la manera en que esto esta escrito no sea tan mala a como pienso, idk, me da miedito publicar esta cosa y que ni las ratas lo vean y ayyyyyyyyyyyy, ya me puse nerviosa._

_Espero alguien lo lea y, si lo hace, que deje un review para alimentar mi ego. ;)_

_Con amor y mucho miedo, Fio Gonzlez._


	4. Acto I, escena III, Primer acercamiento

_**Acto I, escena III; Primer acercamiento, un pasado ya lejano.**_

_**Junio de 1998.**_

Es en un salón frío y oscuro en donde se encuentran por primera vez después de la guerra, apenas unas semanas después. Harry ha citado a Diane en la vieja casa Black y ella aceptó de inmediato, casi sin pensarlo, en un impulso del que más tarde se arrepentirá.

Harry se remueve incómodo en el sofá, la razón para invitar a Diane Malfoy a su casa olvidada mientras la mira de forma detallada e intensa, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas que quiere decir, abre la boca varias veces y luego aprieta los labios, sacude la cabeza y luego vuelve a repetir todo el proceso, siendo presa del nerviosismo. A Diane se le hace un poco adorable, a Harry, muy, muy molesto.

Diane siente la mirada de Harry, quemándole, pero no hace gesto alguno que la reconozca. Finge que no se da cuenta del par de ojos sobre ella de una manera magistral mientras mira el salón con sus ojos grises y curiosos, logra notar algunos cambios en el amueblado y la decoración y no puede evitar hacer algunos gestos apreciativos.

—Mi madre me traía de vez en cuando, cuando la tía Walburga aún vivía, y me cuesta decir que has mejorado mucho la decoración.

—Gracias, Hermione me ayudó con algunas cosas.

Su interés por la decoración mengua con la simple mención de Granger, repentinamente recuerda quién se supone que es y su rostro se vuelve neutro mientras vuelve la cara hacia Harry Potter, quien al parecer ha recordado el motivo de la cita, pues ahora se ve más decidido y menos nervioso, dispuesto a hablar.

Se ve más como el héroe que se supone tiene que ser y menos como el adolescente nervioso que en realidad es.

—Quería agradecerte.

Diane se muestra desconcertada antes de contestar lo dicho por Harry, que se ha puesto un poco rojo a causa de su silencio prolongado, logrado por sus impactantes palabras. La chica piensa, se nota en sus ojos, piensa en:_ «¿Por qué Harry Potter iba a querer agradecerle algo a mí?»_, Harry se muerde los labios, expectante a que diga algo, el nerviosismo se le escapa por los poros y se remueve de vez en cuando en la pequeña butaca verde que ocupa. Ya no es el héroe, ahora es el niño.

—¿No podías hacerlo por una carta? —Diane se recupera lo suficiente para hablar, arrastra un poco las palabras y sigue tratando de ponerse la máscara, pero Harry no lo nota. Harry nunca lo nota.

—No —el chico se muerde el labio antes de continuar y se aprieta las manos, tomando valor para hablar de nuevo, al parecer se ha puesto nervioso de nuevo, y está un poco decepcionado por su respuesta, se le nota en los ojos, como si hubiera estado esperando otra cosa, nota como trata de tomar aire de la manera mas disimulada posible—. Se me hacía un poco, ¿malo?, No sé si lo entiendes, él agradecerte por carta. Cuando negaste reconocernos en el Hall de la mansión nos salvaste la vida a los tres y luego, en la batalla, trataste de impedir que Crabble y Goyle nos mataran. Agradecerte eso por carta me parecía impropio y para nada adecuado.

Diane se mantiene en silencio, la máscara neutra que se puso a las prisas y sin mucho cuidado se ha deslizado un poco de nuevo y la miserable chica enamorada que tanto odia pugna por salir de manera desesperada, una pequeña lucha de poder estalla en su ser que Harry ignora, centrado en su nerviosismo.

La boca se le seca mientras piensa en una respuesta coherente. Las palabras de Harry Potter la han afectado más de lo que se quiere admitir y los recuerdos de todos los horrores de la guerra le vienen de repente, dejándola desprotegida y vulnerable, como cuando era pequeña. Cierra los ojos, en un intento de calmarse y respira hondo. Ahora Potter si la está mirando fijo, ahora que se ha puesto vulnerable tiene la atención del héroe, ¿no era eso increíble?, la intensidad de sus ojos verdes carga la habitación y la pose expectante que adopta no mejoran el ambiente.

Lo bueno es que Diane, la buena, la de siempre, gana la lucha en su interior.

Cuando Diane habla, lo hace en un tono uniforme que no deja entrever ningún sentimiento delator, se ha vuelto a poner la máscara imperturbable de siempre. Le ha costado, pero lo hizo. Y Harry no puede evitar admirarla un poco en secreto. No sabe muy bien por qué _(mentiramentiramentira)_ pero lo hace.

—Debería ser yo quien te esté agradeciendo a ti, Potter. Acabaste con el Señor Tenebroso y me salvaste la vida en la sala de los menesteres. Sigo viva por ti. Además, declaraste a favor mío y de mi madre, dejándonos fuera de la cárcel. Te debo mi vida y mi libertad, así que no debes agradecerme nada.

A Diane le cuesta decir aquello, está claro, las palabras salen en ese tono uniforme e impersonal de siempre, pero algo en sus ojos le hace saber a Harry que la chica ha luchado contra todo su orgullo para abrir la boca y decir aquello, y algo en él se siente bien. Por alguna razón es como si llevara esperando esas palabras de Diane Malfoy media vida.

Le sonríe sin motivo, ni siquiera es consciente de lo que hace hasta que siente la sonrisa ya formada en la boca. Diane lo vuelve a mirar como si no supiera qué hacer. Como si estuviera perdida.

—Creo que ambos nos debemos la vida. Y no digas que me debes la libertad, Malfoy, hice lo que era correcto.

—Weasley no lo habría hecho. De hecho, no lo hizo, y tú tenías la opción de no hacerlo, también. Más bien, estoy segura de que defendernos te ha causado problemas con los Weasley.

—Ron está dolido por lo de Fred. No se presentó a ningún juicio.

—¿A cuál otro podría ir a declarar? ¿Al de Lestrange? Vamos, ambos sabemos que tu amigo no fue porque era a mí la que juzgaban y nada más. Me odia. Y yo lo odio.

—Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿no crees? —Harry lo dice con un tono tenso, en los ojos se nota su incomodidad por el tema que han empezado a tocar. Había olvidado lo molesta que podía llegar a ser Diane Malfoy, con esa máscara neutral y el tono regio que la habían convertido en alguien totalmente inalcanzable en el colegio. Pero en el fondo la entiende, un poco, ella se estaba protegiendo del mundo con eso. Y, además, en el fondo, muy en fondo y casi a regañadientes, le da la razón con todo el asunto de Ron. El la odia.

—Mi padre casi mata su hermana pequeña y yo solo me burle. Me he burlado de su familia desde antes incluso de conocerte, lo he humillado por años, le he dicho que no, nos odiamos. Fin de la historia, Potter.

Harry tragó saliva, y asiente a lo dicho por la chica, que sigue sentada en el salón, ya sin ganas de profundizar más en el tema. El colegio y todo lo sucedido en él no es algo que quiera recordar tan pronto, así que deja el tema correr por su bien y el de ella.

—Debería irme, se me está haciendo tarde. —Malfoy se levanta un momento después del tenso silencio formado por sus palabras. Harry la siguió casi de inmediato, otra vez nervioso sin razón aparente. No son amigos, ni están cerca de serlo, pero algo en él quiere conocer mejor a la chica. ¿Tal vez quiere algo para distraerse de todas las pérdidas? No lo sabe, pero lo quiere averiguar y, además, siempre había tenido una pequeña obsesión con todo lo relacionado a Diane Malfoy.

—¿Nos vemos luego? —la pregunta sale sola mientras la acompaña a la puerta, Diane se voltea, sorprendida, la máscara corrida unos milímetros de nuevo. Mira a Harry con los ojos abiertos en sobremanera y abre la boca varias veces, buscando algo coherente para decir. Harry también está paralizado, los ojos verdes abiertos de manera cómica en una mueca horrorizada, no sabe que lo ha impulsado a decir aquello y se le nota en los ojos y todo el cuerpo.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, Diane se da la vuelta y sigue su camino hacia la puerta con dificultades, pensando en que hacer, la chica enamorada que es en el fondo salta y grita, feliz y emocionada, al fondo de su mente. Harry se queda parado en medio del recibidor aún sin saber muy bien que hacer, duda entre disculparse y volver a insistir, los ojos verdes recorren a la chica plagados de dudas y cada pequeño movimiento denota su lucha interna. La chica causante de todo llega a la puerta y la abre como si fuera la dueña del lugar, antes de salir por completo voltea a ver al dueño del lugar con un sentimiento difícil de identificar en los ojos y la sombra de una sonrisa vieja en los labios.

Esa vez ganó la chica enamorada, y ella siquiera lo sabía.

—Estaré esperando tú lechuza.

Es lo último que Harry escucha de Diane Malfoy aquella tarde. Sigue en el recibidor, tratando de procesar que ha recibido una respuesta positiva, mira a la puerta ya cerrada sin creerlo y, por alguna razón, una sonrisa satisfecha se apodera de sus labios.

Aquello fue, en efecto, _el inicio del fin._

* * *

**_NA: _**_Hice la timeline de esta cosita bella en media clase de matemáticas, juyu! _

_¡Seis personas siguen esto! ¿Están bien? ¿Les va gustando, algo a mejorar, sugerencias? Por favor, digan algo ierucbwenciurw oihfjciouerinvcueurvpoernv_

_-mi subnormalidad salió a dar un paseo y se manifiesta por medio de esas letras-_

_Aclarando algo, Harry se cambia nombre y apellido, es Hans PoRter, con r al medio, que fue el nombre mas-menos obvio que se me ocurrió y, conociendo a Harry, fijo a el también, jajaja._

_Tenia a este pequeño escrito desde hace ya unos días, pero hasta ahora me estoy sentando a corregirlo y ver que tal quedo, y creo que es decente, me pueden mandar tomatazos si no. Ya saben, mediante un comentario. *guiño, guiño*_

_Ah, bueno, dije que habría flashbacks y pues si, este es el primero de varios, jajaja, que la historia de Lo que fuimos va fragmentada, pues vamos a ver la relación de Hans y Luciane y la de Harry y Diane, así que los flashback son obligatorios en algunos momentos, jsjsjs._

_Soy tonta, no había publicado la dedicatoria :) si ya leyeron, pueden solo pasarse por ella, es rápida, da una idea de como terminaron y va bien, pero es que yo soy tonta y se me había ido totalmente publicarla, jajaj. _

_Tengan buena vida, Fio Gonzlez._


	5. Acto I, escena IV, Cartas al pasado

**_Acto I, escena IV; Escribiendo cartas al pasado._**

La carta llega a eso de medio día. Hermione Weasley, de soltera Granger, se pasea por la cocina de su hogar, intentando hacer un almuerzo decente, mientras su hija, Rose, de menos de un año, está sentada en la silla alta para bebés que tiene colocada cerca de la mesa.

Llega por una lechuza gris y pequeña, la típica para envíos internacionales. Hermione no sabe bien de quién puede ser la carta, pues tiene varios conocidos en el extranjero, por lo que mira la carta con interés, pero se hace una buena idea de quién puede ser en cuanto nota la tinta azul eléctrico en el frente del pergamino.

—Vamos a ver.

Toma la carta y le da una chuchería a la lechuza, que emprende vuelo tan pronto termina. La deja en la mesa y, lo que tarda en terminar de cocinar el almuerzo, lo hace con la cabeza en otro lado. Piensa en qué puede querer Harry, no, Hans «Harry Potter murió en enero del 99', Hermione, recuerda eso.» y no encuentra respuesta alguna para sus dudas. Está tan inquieta que la comida se le pasa un poco y se le cae una taza varias veces. «Que suerte que soy bruja» se dice cuando la taza se le cae por cuarta vez y se hace añicos.

Hace meses, específicamente desde el nacimiento de Rose, que Hans no les envía ninguna carta. Incluso estaba empezando a dudar de su estado.

Cuando termina su labor va y se sienta en la mesa, al lado de Rose. Toma la carta con manos un poco temblorosas, suspira con sentimientos encontrados en cuanto confirma que la carta es, efectivamente, de Hans.

_Hans Porter, New York._

_Destinatario; Hermione Weasley, Valle de Godric, Inglaterra._

**_Tratar con cuidado. Envío internacional._**

Rompe el sobre, lento y con un cuidado envidiable. Rose la mira desde su silla, curiosa por saber que tiene a su madre en ese estado.

_"Hola Mione', sé que llevo un tiempo sin escribir, pero he estado un poco ocupado. No sé si las noticias ya han llegado hasta allá, estoy seguro aún no, pero hace nada he firmado con una productora para hacer la adaptación de Lo que fuimos._

Sonríe cuando lee aquello, feliz por su amigo. Será la segunda adaptación al cine que hagan de alguna de sus obras y para ser un escritor con tan poco tiempo en el medio, eso era ya demasiado. El sentimiento es un poco similar al orgullo de una madre. Estaba orgullosa de ver todos los logros de su amigo, pero también un poco triste de que sean lejos de ella.

Recuerda el pasado, cuando aún estaban los tres juntos y él todavía llevaba nombre de héroe, cuando la vida era tan difícil y fácil a la vez. Los ojos se pierden en la mesa, y la sonrisa se torna un poco melancólica con el paso de los minutos, cuando le asaltan los recuerdos de un Harry emocionado en sexto año, contándole a media voz que estaba empezando a escribir como pasatiempo.

_«—Quiero alejarme, distraerme de todo, y escribir consigue que se me apague la mente un rato.»_

Recuerda el brillo en los ojos de su amigo al decirle que escribir se estaba volviendo la única forma de escapar. De dejarse ir y olvidar del dolor de la guerra. El tono de su voz, los movimientos que hizo mientras le explicaba.

Sacude la cabeza para volver al presente y seguir leyendo la carta, dispuesta a no dejarse arrastrar por los recuerdos.

_Rose debe estar enorme, ya está por cumplir el año, ¿verdad? Trataré de pasarme pronto, lo prometo._

_Ahora, debes estar curiosa acerca del motivo real de esta carta. Lo sé._

_Tu sabes por quién escribí Lo que fuimos. Sabes a quién va la dedicatoria y conoces la historia real a fondo, por eso estoy confiando en decirte esto. Créeme, es la única razón._

_Luciane Drey acaba de ser confirmada como mi protagonista. Así, te lo digo sin anestesia ni muchas vueltas, no lo ocupas._

_Sé que tú sabes que ese nombre es un seudónimo perteneciente a D. Malfoy. Cuando Ron mencionó de pasada que D. Malfoy empezó a actuar yo no lo había tomado muy en serio, sabiendo que ella se mueve más por caprichos pasajeros que por pasión, pero al parecer esta vez sí iba en serio y hace unos días, Patricia y Columbus me han pasado su audición._

_Y debo admitir que es extraordinaria._

Hermione casi puede sentir el anhelo en las palabras de Hans. Aprieta los labios mientras piensa en D. Malfoy (habían pasado a llamarla así desde que todo pasó, Hans no soportaba siquiera el escuchar su nombre), la última vez que había visto a aquella mujer tendrá ya un año. La había visto del brazo de Nott, sonriente y emocionada como pocas veces se dejaba ver en público, repartiendo panfletos que buscaban promocionar una función especial de Hamlet.

D. Malfoy había empezado a actuar casi después de que Harry desapareciera. Sabe, porque investigo un poco después de verla aquella tarde, que hizo su debut el mismo año que Harry, en una pequeña obra de la Real Academia Británica. Le había ido bastante bien desde eso, consiguiendo pequeños papeles en otras obras y papeles secundarios en películas de bajo presupuesto, hasta que pegó el salto con su actuación en Hamlet, hace poco más de un año, que la llevó en una gira por el país e incluso por Francia.

Suspira de nuevo antes de seguir con la carta, ya haciéndose una idea del contenido restante de esta.

_En serio lo es, el video que mando conmovió tanto a Patricia que descartó a Collins casi de inmediato y también a Roberts, sus dos favoritas para el papel. Columbus también quedó enamorado y ahora se niega a seguir buscando a mi Lydia, ¿puedes creerlo?, todos se han rebelado en mi contra. Debo admitir que cuando vi la audición incluso dudé un poco en que fuera ella. Demasiado talento. Demasiada pasión. Demasiado todo._

_Supongo que mi memoria no la trató bien y satanice un poco (bien, demasiado) su recuerdo._

_Ayer Patricia me confirmó a Luciane Drey como Lydia, será la protagonista de la película de Lo que fuimos. Me miró largo mientras me daba la noticia, retando a que desafiara su decisión. No pude. Fue escalofriante._

_La veré de nuevo en menos una semana y aun con la seguridad del anonimato y el estar seguro ella no sabrá quién fui si yo no lo deseo, tengo miedo. Eres la única que sabe todas las razones por las cuales hui, entiendes porque tengo tanto miedo de encontrarme con un pasado tan doloroso._

_¿Qué hago?_

_Atentamente, tu mejor (creo) amigo, Hans Porter."_

Hermione suspiró, cansada, y deja la carta en la mesa sin mucho cuidado, mira a su hija, quien los últimos minutos se ha entretenido jugando con los dragones de peluche que Charlie envió.

Se frota los ojos con los puños, un poco agobiada por Hans. Piensa en algo que enviarle como respuesta, pero sabe que ni todas las palabras del mundo lograrán que su ánimo mejore. Hay un pensamiento que salta en su mente y se esfuerza por dejar de lado, pero que aun así vuelve y vuelve.

_«Te lo mereces, por juntarte con esa perra.»_

Sabe que está mal pensar eso, pero con una mueca incómoda se levanta de la silla, se guarda la carta en el pantalón y tomó a Rose en brazos, pensando en que le puede contestar.

Piensa y piensa, pero, y con todo el dolor del mundo, no encuentra nada bueno que decir.


End file.
